Climbing Trees, Baking Pie
by anniejclarkismyqueen
Summary: I really wanted to bake that apple pie. How is this rock wall going to give me a pie, hm? I knew I should've just gone to an orchard...  A one-shot focused mainly on Imogen during the Degrassi mini, 'The Power Play: Part Two.'


**Author's Note: **Hey guys! This is just a one-shot based off of Imogen during the Degrassi mini, 'The Power Play: Part Two.' I thought she was hilarious hanging onto the rock wall talking about picking apples for apple pie, so, this one-shot was born. I used some of the dialogue from the mini as well as a bit of my own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>Today was my first day as a member of the Climbing Club. Eli's off doing his spinning classes and Fiona and I aren't on the best of terms, so I figured why not take up something to occupy my time. I can't wait to climb those trees and pick some apples! I make a delicious apple pie. Well, no one but me has had it before, but it's still delicious! And my opinion counts just as much as anyone else's.<p>

I walked into the gym and found Marisol and Drew, who were the heads of the club, standing in front of Jenna Middleton, Owen Milligan, and about five niners who's names I don't really care enough to think about. Guess it's going to be a small club.

"Imogen. You're here." Marisol said.

"Yeppers! And I'm so ready to get my climb on!" I replied with a smile.

"Great." Marisol said in a condescending tone. "Drew! Harness her up."

Harness? Do we really need harnesses? I mean, how tall are these trees? I'm not very good with heights, but if I can get my apples then it will be worth it. I'll just have to tuck away my fear for the time being.

"I'm on it." Drew said. "Ready Imogen?"

"Yep!" I replied.

Drew secured the harness and attached it to a hook that was part of the rock wall.

Wait, rock wall?

Before I knew it, Marisol was raising me into the air. I clung onto the closest 'rocks' I could find, which just so happened to be at the tippy top. Why am I on a rock wall? Where are the apple trees?

"Come on, reach!" Marisol yelled at me as Alli Bhandari and that niner Tori Santamaria walked into the room. Word on the street is that Tori is in cahoots with Zig, who's being dubbed as the younger Eli. But Zig's 'smirk,' if you can even call it that, could never measure up to Eli's. I mean, it's common knowledge.

"This is pretty high." I said. "Ooo. I just remembered something. I'm not that good with heights."

"You do know you joined the Climbing Club, right?" Marisol asked.

"I thought we'd be climbing trees so I could pick apples and make apple pie!" I replied. I mean, come on. Who would join a club with the sole purpose of climbing a rock wall?

"God you're insane!" Marisol stated.

"Uh, Marisol. Could you spare us a moment of your time?" Alli asked Marisol.

"Kinda busy right now, Bhandari." Marisol replied in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, we just need two minutes. Me and my colleague, Tina –" Alli began.

Tina? I thought her name was Tori? I'm never wrong about these things.

"Tori!" Tori said, cutting Alli off.

Ah, I was right.

"Would like to propose an extracurricular, slash club, slash school spirty, typey, thingy." Alli said as Marisol turned around. Marisol was still holding on to the cable that was supporting me which caused me to drift away from the rock wall. I was just hanging in the air. Literally!

"Well put!" Tori whispered to Alli.

"Creating activities?" Marisol asked in disbelief. "That's what Student Council is for."

"Um. Alli has a really solid idea to rev up school spirit." Tori said to Marisol.

Does no one notice that I am just hanging in the air over here?

"Are you ready for this? A girl's intramural house league!" Alli said with enthusiasm.

"We could get the whole school to come out and support awesome girls!" Tori added.

"Get some killer exercise, you know, meet some new people! Just remember what it's like to have fun!" Alli stated.

"And between myself and Alli we have enough enthusiasm to pull it all off! Play on!" Tori said excitedly.

"So what do you think?" Alli asked Marisol in a hopeful tone.

"It's about athletics and school spirit –" Tori started but was cut off by Marisol.

"Yeah, that's what Power Squad is for." Marisol spat.

"Well this'll be better than the Power Squad!" Tori responded which caused Drew and Owen to stifle laughs, and Marisol to let go of my cable! I managed to grab a few rocks just in time, but now I'm clinging to the wall for dear life!

"Girls. It's nice to see your enthusiasm, but you should really leave this sort of stuff to the professionals. Why don't you join…the Chess Club?" Marisol asked.

I was desperately trying to hang onto the rock wall. I noticed Jenna pointing at my shoes a couple of times from the corner of my eye, probably trying to get someone's attention, but to no avail. I may be thin but geez, do I lack strength! I'm barely managing to keep myself from falling!

"Guys! Guys!" I yelled.

"Fine. If you won't help us, I know someone who will." Alli said to Marisol.

"Who, Simpson?" Marisol asked with a scoff. "Good luck with that."

"You'll see." Alli said as she and Tori walked out, I assume. But you know, I can't see anything since I'm just hanging in the air!

"Um, guys!" I yelled again.

"Oh, Tina!" Marisol said.

"It's Tori." Tori replied.

"You've got lipstick on your face." Marisol stated as Drew and Owen laughed.

Did I put on my invisibility cloak this morning or something?

"Help! Help!" I yelled.

"Uh, Mare. You should probably help her down now." Drew told Marisol.

Thank you Jesus! Whoa, I sound like Clare Edwards. Been there, done that. Never going there again.

"Ugh! Fine!" Marisol said as she rapidly brought me down off the wall.

I landed on the padded matt with a thud.

"Um, ouch!" I said.

"Oh, get over it!" Marisol spat back.

This is what I get for wanting to make apple pie. I should've just gone to an orchard…


End file.
